


Breathe

by Ty_pronounced_tie



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ty_pronounced_tie/pseuds/Ty_pronounced_tie





	Breathe

There is a certain beauty in setting the world on fire and watching from the centre of the blaze. There’s a sense of calm as everything you know and love is gone because it didn’t matter. It never did. We tire ourselves out over useless expectations and attempts to grab at fake titles. It’s much better to let it all burn down. You bask in the warmth the remains of your life gives you. It’s comforting to know that you are now at peace. You sing into the inferno and dance with the flames. You are finally happy. There’s no reason to cry anymore. You turn to see others who are just like you. Free. You all dance around the fire, laughing and celebrating you losing your way and straying from the path set out for you since birth. You sigh as you sleepily watch the ashes of your once unhappy life float away on the soft breeze that kisses your face. You smile as you drift off to sleep knowing that you are finally free


End file.
